


The Perfect Solution

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Ficlet, Fluff, House Hunting, Unplanned Pregnancy, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Thanks to their very limited budget, the only apartments in L.A. Carol and Bikky can afford are uninhabitable dumps.





	The Perfect Solution

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 39: Dump at anythingdrabble.
> 
> Follows my fic ‘Bikky’s Big News’.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

Bikky and Carol looked gloomily around the cramped one-bedroom apartment; it was the fourth one they’d visited that morning and it was even worse than the previous three. They’d each been horrible in their own unique fashion, but this one seemed to have gone out of its way to be repulsive. The colour of the paintwork on the walls was indistinguishable through the nicotine stains, the floors were covered in cracked linoleum, there was a damp patch from floor to ceiling in one corner of the bedroom that was sprouting fungus, and the bedroom window faced onto a brick wall that was so close the window would only open three inches.

“Sheesh, what a dump! There’s no way we could raise our kid here! That last place was better; not by much, but at least there wasn’t visible fungus.” 

The young couple, along with Carol’s aunt, had flown down to L.A. to see what kind of accommodations they might be able to afford, close to Bikky’s college. So far, things weren’t looking at all promising.

“We’re never gonna find somewhere liveable for what we can afford.”

Carol could only agree. “Rents are even worse here than in New York.” She was four and a half months pregnant and the thought of having to live in such a depressing hovel with her baby made her heart sink.

Her aunt wasn’t impressed either. “How people can have the nerve to offer up somewhere like this as being suitable for human habitation I just don’t know. Bikky’s right; it’s a dump. No grandchild of mine is going to start its life in such a disgusting hovel. Come on; let’s get out of here.” She led the way back down two flights of stairs and onto the street. 

Walking back to their rental car, Carol shook her head wearily. “This is hopeless.”

“I could drop out of college and get a job,” Bikky suggested.

“Don’t you even suggest that, Victor Goldman Maclean!” his diminutive girlfriend snapped hotly. “You’ve worked too hard to get where you are and I’m not having you give up your dreams just because I fell pregnant a bit sooner than we’d planned. If I have to I’ll stay in New York.”

“But then I’ll only get to see you and our baby when I go home during the vacations. I wouldn’t be able to fly up every weekend!”

“There might be an alternative,” Carol’s aunt cut in. 

“I’m open to suggestions.” Bikky had always gotten along well with his future mother-in-law.

“I could move here; then the two of you could live with me. All you’d need to pay for would be baby supplies and food.”

“I couldn’t ask you to do that!” Carol protested.

“You’re not; I’m offering. The company I work for has offices here; it won’t be difficult to get a transfer and it’ll mean I’ll be able to help with the baby. It’s the perfect solution.”

“Are you sure?” Carol asked.

“Positive. Let’s go house hunting.”

The End


End file.
